


The Law of Peppermint Sweets

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Law class, M/M, Sibling Fluff, Snow, fluff in general, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia awoke she found her dorm room desolate with no note of explanation. Very unlike Allison. Carefully slipping out of her lofted bed, Lydia gathered herself up in her bathrobe and ventured tentatively out into the wilds of the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Peppermint Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walshings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Walshings), [roadsider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsider/gifts).



When Lydia awoke she found her dorm room desolate with no note of explanation. Very unlike Allison. Carefully slipping out of her lofted bed, Lydia gathered herself up in her bathrobe and ventured tentatively out into the wilds of the hallway. Stepping outside her quiet cove Lydia found herself nearly overrun by a mass of frenzied students clad in snow gear, all racing for the stairwell. Quickly retreating, Lydia closed her door before the mass of students could reach the entry-door and unleash a flurry of cold air into the hallway.

This morning’s weather seemed to have gone just as the weather channel had predicted Lydia surmised as she turned her attention to the winter wonderland outside her window. While at first she had been unaware of the bleached landscape just outside, Lydia now understood where Allison had disappeared to in such a hurry. It might have been by her own doing or that of her boyfriend, Scott, but Lydia would have put money on their whereabouts now.

Dressing for the day, Lydia made sure to pull out her lavender scarf and matching hat. The set had been a gift from her worried mother back in California. She was sweet and fussed over Lydia and Allison, especially when it came to the weather in New York, where the girls attended school. As if it wasn't enough her mother gladly paid for regular plane trips back and forth for the three friends.

Opening her phone, Lydia saw two text messages. One was from her professor, a notification canceling the lecture for the day. And the second was one from Laura Hale, an assistant teacher in the paralegal department. A small smile slipped onto Lydia's face as she read the second name.

_'I heard your morning classes were cancelled, why don't you stop by with a cup of coffee and we'll go over your paper?'_

_'I could go for some coffee, sounds good. See you in a bit.'_

Gathering her law notes, Lydia tucked everything safely in her handbag. Before she left Lydia took one last look in the mirror to make sure her outfit was on point. She looked killer. It seemed not even an impromptu snow storm could dampen Lydia Martin's sense of fashion. She wouldn’t say it but she’d spent a few more minutes on her make-up this morning. She shouldn’t have bothered. It wasn’t like she was going on a date. She was just going to see Laura for heaven’s sake...

\---

Laura sat by the apartment’s fireplace; the floor around her scattered with student papers and other memos. Brow furrowed, Laura was so intently focused on a paper she failed to notice as her brother come in and set a cup of coffee beside her. Looking up with a start, a smile spread across Laura’s face as she regarded the sensuous redhead standing next to him.

“Lydia’s here,” Derek said unnecessarily, standing awkwardly between them. Laura turned her smiled onto him and took his hand reassuringly as she thanked him for bringing Lydia to her. Derek visibly relaxed as she praised him and socially released him from their presence.

Laura worried about her brother sometimes, he was such a good kid but so shy. He was a looker but he had trouble being looked at, even innocently. He’d been that way ever since their childhood but he was older now and she worried for him. Probably more than he worried for himself.

“I’m going out,” He announced as he fled the room.

“Alright Der, see you for dinner,” Laura called as he went. She looked to Lydia who had a pursed look on her face and shook her brown locks. “It’s not you… Derek’s not fond of company. He’s a rather private person.”

“Oh,” Lydia replied, a bit nervous herself it seemed. Nodding to the coffee as she sat down across from Laura and her field of papers she said, “I got you pepermint. I didn’t know if you’d like it but…”

“I love peppermint _everything_ ,” Laura said, eagerly reaching for the cup. She took a sip and let her mouth salivate as the liquid swirled around her tongue. Closing her eyes as she basked in the heavenly sensation Laura almost forgot she was in the presence of a guest.

When she opened her eyes, her words stumbled over one and other, “So, Lydia. Your paper…”

\---

“My paper...” Lydia’s repeated, her eyes diverting from Laura’s gaze, a blush on her cheeks. She couldn’t understand what was wrong with her. Staring at Laura like a lovestruck teen. Lydia had never stared at anyone like this, not even in middle school. Laura must think she had the IQ of a twelve year old. She was acting like it; parroting back words and mimicking Derek’s nervousness. What Laura must think of her…. Lydia couldn’t pinpoint why it was important but she just knew it was.

Over the course of the next hour or so Laura scooched up next to Lydia and proceeded to go over the infamous paper with her. It would have been easy to say that their conversation had stayed strictly on task but Lydia found herself engaging Laura in side conversations by asking questions about her life or making comments about her own.

This wasn’t the first time they’d engaged each other like this. Since the beginning of Law Lydia found herself talking more and more frequently with the AT in the class. Over Thanksgiving break they had even exchanged numbers so they could stay in contact. It was one of the first serious friendships Lydia had formed since Allison had moved to Beacon Hills their sophomore year of high school.

Her friendship with Laura had become quite intimate but it didn’t feel the same way her friendship with Allison did.

Sitting together by the flames Lydia couldn’t stop noticing the smell of peppermint drifting from Laura’s lips as she talked enthusiastically about the changes that could improve the wording of the paper. Lydia listened to her but her focus was on the shapes Laura’s lips made as she spoke.

Lydia knew it was wrong to think about an AT like this, especially a good friend like Laura. She wouldn’t do anything about it Lydia vowed to herself. She would forget about those feelings and focus on the paper with Laura. Besides, it wasn’t as if Laura felt the same about her. She was only a sophomore in college after all…

\---

Laura sat between Lydia and the crackling fire, reviewing the revisions to be made with enthusiasm which Lydia seemed to politely tolerate though, it did not seem she understood. Laura didn’t mind, not everyone found the law as interesting in her, and few were skilled enough fully understand it. That wasn’t the case with Lydia though. That redhead of hers was something the likes of which Laura had never seen before. Covered underneath layers of mascara and skirts Laura had come to find that Lydia’s understanding and mastery of the law was quickly coming to rival her own.

Laura had felt drawn to the perfectly modeled redhead ever since she’d first laid eyes on her during Law. Casually sparking up conversations here and there Laura had found herself drawing up a close friendship with the college student. When they had exchanged numbers over vacation Laura had felt something in her stomach catch.

During her own years as a college student Laura had discovered that she, much like her brother, held an appreciation for both female and male companions so long as their minds were exquisite enough to rival their own.

And Laura had yet to set eyes on someone as bright as herself in Law in quite a while. The paper before her was proof of any suspicions she may have had. In truth, the paper was extraordinary in it’s depth and complexity in it’s subject. Laura herself would have changed little about it but in asking Lydia to do so she’d provided herself with an excuse to invite Lydia over and in turn spend time with her.

A childish ploy to be certain but one Laura couldn’t find herself regretting.

The ploy didn’t last nearly long enough however and Laura found herself saying goodbye to Lydia far too soon for her liking.

Standing at the door, Lydia adorned her head with a lavender hat which highlighted the soft vibrancy of her hair and complimented the hazel-brown of her eyes. Laura wanted to say how lovely she looked but couldn’t think of a compliant subtle enough to pass off as a friendly gesture. The brunette bit her lip tentatively as she watched Lydia step outside into the cold, her paper clutched safely in her matching winter gloves.

“Come to my winter party?”

The question seems to catch Lydia off guard and she turns back to Laura, a surprised look on her face.

“What?”

“My- Our party. My brother agreed to host a party of a few close people. I know we haven’t known each other much and technically I am your teacher on some level but I really enjoy your company and…”

“I’d love to come,” Lydia smiles and her hand wraps around the generic invitation Laura’s pulled out of a desk drawer nearby. Laura smiles back, a wave of relief washing through her body as Lydia takes the invitation and sets it securely atop her paper.

Lydia glances down at the invitation and says, “See you this Saturday. I’m bringing peppermint meltaways.”

Laura’s mouth waters and she can’t tell if it’s because of the promised sweets or the formation of Lydia’s lips as she says it.

\---

“Lydia you’ve been down here for _hours_ ,” Allison exasperated as she trudged  into the kitchens, a messy weekend bun atop her head, “The meltaways will be _fine_ , stop worrying about them!”

Lydia ignored her and concentrated on the small but delightful sweets in front of her. Placing the final touches on them, she suspended them into the oven, setting the timer carefully. She didn’t want to have to start over, again.

She didn’t know why she cared so much how sweets turned out, it wasn’t as if Lydia was one to fuss often in the kitchen.

On the table beside her Allison sat munching lazily on one of the previous batches of sweets. Those had all failed Lydia’s high expectations for the sweets and had been tossed onto the common room’s table as a gift to whatever student happened upon them. This had come to include one tired Allison as things had turned out.

“Watch them Ally? I have to go upstairs to get ready,” Lydia asked her exhausted roommate. Allison nodded, a cookie dangling from her mouth as she checked her text messages, “I’ll have to go to the store again if this batch doesn’t come out right.”

“They’ll be _fine_ ,” Allison repeated, looking up at the redhead briefly. “You know, you’re acting like this is more than just some party, more like it’s a date…”

“Nonsense,” Lydia muttered, smoothing down her skirt as she tossed the cooking apron aside, “It’s just a party with friends from Law.”

“Friends right.” Allison repeated slowly.

“ _Friends_.”

\---

The decorations were hung with excess care around the Hale family apartment. Laura was surprised to see the effort Derek was putting into making the rooms look festive but accepted the help without question.

Her brother, notorious for his general indifference to holiday festivities, rarely partook in any of Laura’s holiday traditions. It wasn’t something Laura believed stemmed from a bad place but rather was connected to his lack of charisma around others. Out of respect Laura had always kept her parties low-key and quiet so that her brother could come and go throughout them without being forced into conversations. More than once she had suggested cancelling the event but Derek had always insisted she host the party, a stubbornness in him which she had come to find was impossible to sway.

This year he seemed different though. This year Derek seemed jittery and borderline giddy as he hung the lights across the top of the windows overhang.

Laura didn’t know exactly what was on her brother’s mind but she was certain she’d find out at the party. She was eager to see what had changed his opinion of the party so vehemently.

As for herself, Laura found her own arrangement of the decorations often hindered by thoughts of a certain redhead. Placing the table settings out for their guests Laura came to the discovery that the red napkins reminded her of Lydia and the rouge lipstick she always wore to class.

The red made her look keen and dangerous and incredibly attractive. Laura chided her own mind but the thoughts returned just as quickly as she’d chased them off; like a puppy following an owner home.

Those lips were intoxicating but it was the words that came from them that really made Laura’s knees buckle.

Laura couldn’t wait to see Lydia tonight. Lydia her almost student from Law class, her _friend_.

\---

The party was alive and jumping when Lydia arrived. Dressed in a festive red dress, Lydia shirked off her coat and over garments to allow everyone the pleasure of her fashion sense. Gathering her package of peppermint meltaways, baked to perfection, into the apartment, seeking out her hostess.

Lydia found Derek in the living room, or, more accurately Derek found her. Taken aback by his blinding smile Lydia didn’t hear his question.

Thankfully his manners, unlike hers, had not deserted him, “Lydia right? Do you want me to take your plate there? Laura’s in the other room with a professor. She’ll be excited to hear you’re here.”

“Thanks Derek, your outfit looks great,” Lydia smiled gratefully as she handed the platter off to Laura’s brother. Still a bit taken aback by his charismatic smile and magnetism, Lydia complimented his festive sweater as a second nature.

He seemed to enjoyed the comment regardless and responded accordingly.

Walking in the direction Derek had recommended, Lydia walked through the doorway to find Laura standing across the room. Dressed in a snow white gown, Laura looked like something out of a Scandinavian folklore. Looking up from her conversation Laura made eye contact with Lydia’s lingering gaze.

“Hi there…”

If Lydia was taken aback by Derek’s smile, Laura’s left her awestruck...

\---

The party had quieted after dinner and most guests had left once the food had been cleared from the table. Leaning against either side of a large doorway, Laura and Lydia watched as Derek cleared the table with his special someone.

A boy, by the name of Stiles, was responsible for Derek’s festive holiday spirit. Apparently the kid was something of a fanatic about the season and he had somehow won Derek over when the gruff Hale had asked him to recommend a gift for his sister. Laura used the term ‘kid’ and ‘boy’ describing Stiles because he was long-legged and wonderfully gangley. He looked ridiculously dwarfed beside Derek in spite of their very similar heights.  

Her premature worries for her brother, which had been ridiculous despite their foundation in the isle of concern, were apparently unfounded. It seemed her brother was going to do just fine on his own. She had no reason to worry for Derek as she did. Stiles was too new to know what the future held for him and Derek but Laura knew her brother didn’t chose to enter into things lightly.

Moving away from the wall, Laura wandered closer to the middle of the doorway, allowing her elderly neighbor to use the wall as a brace to walk along as their grandchild helped them out of the apartment. She waved fondly said goodbye to the pair as the shuffled by.

“Hey Laura?” Lydia asked. Laura quirked her brow and waited for more. The redhead glanced over at the couple in the dining room and she moved from her perch, entering into Laura’s space as she moved to whisper something in her ear.

Laura stood stiffened for a moment, manually having to release her muscles as she felt Lydia draw close to her body. Whatever words Lydia had been about to share with her never came for just as Lydia was about to speak, a second voice chimed in,

“No cheek.”

“What?” They both turned their attention back to Derek and Stiles in confusion.

“No cheek,” Derek repeated, pointing at them with the rouge napkin in his hand, “It doesn’t count.”

“The mistletoe,” Stiles nodded to above them. Following the motion, Laura’s eyes fell upon the white and green plant.  

She was about to provide an excuse as she looked upon Lydia’s polished face she couldn’t help but think how Lydia’s ruby lips reminded her of candy canes when the lights reflected off them. Captivated by the illusion, Laura found herself unwittingly drawn in by their beauty and appeal.

Softly, like the wisp of a wave, their lips brushed against one and other hesitantly.

\---

With Laura’s lips pressed against her own, Lydia felt as if a floodgate of realization might drown her. Flittering her mascaraed lashes, Lydia felt them gently brush against the side of Laura’s cheek. They should part ways now, it was what friends would have done.

But friends didn’t have that spark, that zing that had shot through her heart when Laura had looked at her with such an expression of longing. That was something reserved for lovers. Something chemical and unmistakable. Lydia couldn’t understand how she hadn’t noticed it before. It seemed blatantly obvious in this new light.

“Laura,” The name rang so softly from Lydia’s voice, “That paper I wrote last week?”

“Yeah?”

“It didn’t need all those revisions did it?”

“Not all of them...”

Laura smiled, her smile making Lydia’s legs wobble. Leaning back up Lydia sought to save herself, covering Laura’s lips with her own. It was a matter of self-preservation. And, if she ended up enjoying the kiss in the process, what was the harm in that? Yeah, Lydia could end up enjoying this quite a bit. Especially the taste of peppermint on her lips.

-    End    -


End file.
